My Best Vacation Ever
by Unicorn Lady
Summary: Two american tourists in London discover that the Harry Potter books are based on reality, not fantasy. Maybe the books are more than meets the eye.... This is the whole thing people. Please Read & Review. Let me know what you think.


A/N: Hello Again!!! Well, the whole thing is here. Please let me know what you think!!! special thanks to those who reviewed Part 2: Megan T, wotan, Serenity Snape (don't worry, Snape will be there for Bill and Ted's Holiday Vacation), key, marie, and anya. I'm not sure about the ending, I wanted to make it bittersweet. Oh, and as always, 

Disclaimer - Characters that you recognize, J.K.Rowling's. Characters who you never heard about, mine. Please don't sue me. 

**My Best Vacation Ever**

Chapter 1

"Wake up, sleepyhead! We have a lot to do today." , I said to my best friend, Wendy. She just opened one eye, and mumbled sleepily, "Amron, It's Saturday, and only 8:00 AM. We are on vacation You killed me yesterday with all the walking around, without counting the day we lost and the jetlag. Let me sleep!" I responded with an evil smirk, "No, you are not. We are actually in London! This is the vacation of a lifetime and you are not going to spend it sleeping.", throwing my pillow to her head. As soon as the pillow touched the target, Wendy sprang widely awake, with a battle cry "Pillow fight!". Half an hour later, we were in the hotel restaurant having breakfast, and planning what we were going to see that day.

I was very excited for the plans we had for today, "Ok, we took the Underground yesterday, and have the pictures of outside King's Cross Station and Between platforms 9 & 10. We went to Baker Street Station and went to the Sherlock Holmes museum and Madame Tusseaud's. Today, we are going in search of the Leaky Cauldron!" Oh, did I mention that my best friend and I are Harry Potter fans? We made a mission of taking pictures of King's Cross station and the possible locations of The Leaky Cauldron. I just opened a map of London and an Underground map, that was given to me by the Hotel's Concierge, and started explaining, "We just need to take the tube outside in Gloucester Road station to Piccadilly Circus, and change tubes to Cambridge Circus. It should be somewhere by Charring Cross road and Shaftesbury Ave. Once we are there, I want to stop in Blackwells Bookshop to buy the British Harry Potter Books."

It was a nice Saturday morning. We left our hotel, and took the tube to Cambridge Circus. Once there, we started taking pictures of places we liked, and a while after, we spotted the bookstore. I made my purchase, my friend practically dragging me out of there (I can spend HOURS in a bookstore). When we were leaving, I just caught something in the corner of my eye. In a nearby alley there was a figure in robes, tapping some bricks in the wall with a wooden stick. I automatically stopped, and paid attention to what was happening. I could not believe my eyes, the brick wall that was the end of the alley was dissolving into an archway, were you could see people dressed in robes walking through a cobblestone street. I muttered to myself, "Could it be?" As I saw the figure disappear inside, I knew that the entrance would close soon, so I grabbed my friend's wrist and started running towards it.

As my friend felt the yank on her arm she shouted "Hey, what's the big idea?" I told her "Just shush, and start running like your life depends on it." We kept running and made it when the archway was starting to get smaller. As soon as we passed through, I heard a small 'pop' right behind us, and knew that the archway shrank back to brick wall. Once we stopped, Wendy asked "What was that about?" I couldn't help a smug grin while pointing to a sign in front of us and saying "Take a look around. Welcome to Diagon Alley."   
Chapter 2

Wendy could not believe her eyes. It was a funny sight, seeing her going from staring at me, to the Diagon Alley sign, and back, for five or six times. Her eyes were wide open, her hand in front of her open mouth "Oh my God, oh my God. We are actually here. It's real! Where you want to go first?" I just smiled, and said, "Gringotts, of course. We need to get wizard money if we want to buy anything here."

So, we looked around trying to find Gringotts, when I saw this white building taller than the rest of the shops, "Wendy, I think I found it!", pointing to the building. We went in, a goblin standing next to the doors. As we were coming in, he bowed, and we just said casually "Good morning." We approached the exchange window, and changed our pounds and some travelers checks into wizard money. Once we were outside the bank, we were trying to decide were to go.

Wendy, always going with her fashion sense, said "I just want to go to Madame Malkin's. Everybody is looking at us funny, because we are wearing muggle clothes." I didn't feel like shopping for clothes, so I told her "If you want, we can split up. I want to go to Flourish and Blotts, check the books, you know." Wendy just rolled her eyes and said, "Fine. We'll meet at Florean Fortrescue's Ice Cream Parlor in two hours, OK?" I nodded, and she left. I was making my way to the wizard bookstore, when I saw the sign for Ollivanders.

A sudden thought struck my mind 'Would I dare? He would probably know that I'm a muggle. Then again, I would kick myself for not doing it. Oh well, let's do it!' I went inside, and as soon as I stepped in, I could feel the magic around the place. Don't ask me how I know it was magic, I just knew. I went looking around the store when a voice behind me saying "Good morning.", startled me. Mr. Ollivander was just like the book described. An old man with wide, pale eyes.

He narrowed his eyes, staring at me intently, making me extremely nervous. It was only for a few seconds, but it felt like hours. All I could think was 'Oh, no. He knows, he knows, I'm doomed!' He suddenly said "I have not seen you before. Shouldn't you have a wand by now?" My mind froze for an instant, and then this sudden calmness enveloped me. I answered "Yes, I did, but it broke in my trip here. I'm on vacation, so I decided to come here to get my new one." Still staring at me he asked "Which is your wand arm?" I held out my right arm for him to measure. As the measuring tape was doing its thing, Mr. Ollivander just kept muttering "Interesting, very interesting."

That kept making me more nervous. He came back with various boxes. He opened the first one "Cherry wood and dragon heartstring. Ten inches." I took it in my hands and waved, but nothing happened. The same thing happened again, and again, with no avail. My only thoughts during this time were, 'This is not going to work. I better stop now, before he realizes I'm not a witch, if he doesn't know already.'

I opened my mouth to say something when Mr. Ollivander came with this very dusty box. All he kept muttering was, "I wonder, could it be?", making my heart sink. He opened the box, and a very strange wand was handed to me. "The only wand I decided to make that is not made out of wood. Ivory made from an unicorn's horn, and dragon heartstring core. Eleven and a half inches, excellent for transfiguration as well as charms.", he said, eyeing me carefully as he said that. I decided that after this one, I would just leave. I raised my hand above my head, and felt some tingling in my arm. 'Great!', I thought, 'Just what I need. My arm is falling asleep for nothing.' When I was putting my arm down, the tingling came back stronger, and sparkles came out of the wand.

Mr. Ollivander just stared at me while saying "Interesting, very interesting…." He must have noticed my curious stare when he said "This is a very special wand indeed. Not only the core is made of a powerful magical substance, but the wand itself as well. The exterior of a unicorn with the heart of a dragon. Very special indeed." While saying this, he put the wand back in its box, and wrapping the box in brown paper, he put it in a bag while saying "That would be eight Galleons and nine Sickles." I paid promptly, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

I looked at my watch, not knowing how long I had been there. Had it only been forty-five minutes? I hoped my watch worked in Diagon Alley, because I know muggle devices do not work on Hogwarts. I decided to make it to Flourish and Blotts, as I had an hour to look around the bookstore, before having to find were the ice cream parlor was.

I reached the bookstore, and saying "Good morning" to the manager, went to look around the different sections. It was so different, this was definitely no muggle bookstore. The classifications were very different: Divination, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Spells, Magical Creatures, Magical History, you get the idea. I was in wonder looking up from bookshelf to bookshelf, not watching were I was going. As predicted, I stumbled with someone, who was carrying lots of books.

Apologizing profusely, I helped him with his books, and I stood up to meet the most wonderful pair of hazel eyes I have ever seen. "Oh" was the only thing I could say. My mind had gone numb. I just realized that I was just staring at him, and snapped out of it, saying "I believe this are yours. I'm sorry about that, it was my fault. I should have seen were I was going." I was stunned by the sound of his voice, melodious and rich saying "Oh, please do not worry. It was my fault as much as yours. The books were blocking my view." I immediately asked "Do you need any help with this books?" He just nodded, and said "Would you mind helping me carry this books to the register? I'll really appreciate it.", with a smile that made me melt.

As I was carrying some of the books, I noticed that they were all DADA books. When we got to the register, the manager was waiting for us, and said to the man next to me "Would that be all, Professor?" He answered, "Yes, I will let you know by next week which books to order for the school term." I just looked at my watch, and realized that I just had exactly 10 minutes to meet Wendy. I turned to the man and asked, "Excuse me, but could you tell me the direction to Florean Fortrescue's Ice cream parlor?"

He just looked at me and said "I'm heading in that direction. If you want, I could walk you there." I just said "Thank you. I'm here on vacation, and I'm afraid I don't know my way around. Oh, but where are my manners? I'm Amron Zeugirdor, nice to meet you.", extending my hand in a friendly gesture. He smiled and shook my hand while saying "My name is Remus Lupin. Nice to meet you too." He then turned around to pay for the books, luckily missing my expression of pure shock.   
Chapter 3

During our walk to the ice cream parlor, Remus (I still can't believe it!) and I were engaged in a very interesting conversation about hexes and charms. Once we got there, I saw Wendy in one of the outside tables talking animatedly with a very handsome wizard. He had long straight black hair, up to his chin. I saw Remus glancing at the same spot I was and heard him say "Sirius, I can't leave you alone for a second, can I?" big smile on his face.

I looked at my friend Wendy, a very big smile on her face, and she said "Sirius, I would like you to meet my friend Amron Zeugirdor. Amron, this is Sirius Black." I shook my hands with his and said "Hello, nice to meet you." Now it was my turn, "Wendy, I would like you to meet Remus Lupin. Remus, my best friend Wendy Robbins." After the customary shake of hands and hellos Sirius said "Please join us for some Ice Cream." We took the two empty seats, and the two gentleman insisted on ordering for us the house specialty.

Sirius looked at the both of us an asked "So, how long are you staying in London?" Wendy said "Only for two weeks. We just got here yesterday." Now it was Remus' turn "Have you done any sightseeing?" Wendy started "Well, we took the tube to King's Cross…" earning a stare from my part. She realized what she was going to say, and continued "…when we realized we took the wrong line, so we went back to Baker Street. We saw the Sherlock Holmes museum and Madame Tusseaud's." I continued, "Later, we had fish and chips in a pub, and then we went to Piccadilly Circus and Trafalgar Square. By that time we were so exhausted by the time change, we decided to call it quits. Today, we are here."

Sirius and Remus exchanged glances and then Sirius said "What you need is a guided tour. And I personally know two of the best tour guides around. What do you say, Remus? Care to moonlight with me as a tour guide for this two lovely ladies?" Remus thought about it for a second, and smiling said "Well, if the ladies accept, I would be delighted." Wendy immediately said "Of course we accept. It would be a pleasure to have you as our tour guides." "Where are you staying?" asked Sirius. Wendy looked at me a little bit worried and I said quickly "We are staying in the Forum Hotel. How about meeting us tomorrow at 8:30 AM? We can have breakfast, and plan what we are going to do tomorrow."

We finished eating our ice creams, and Sirius and Remus gave us a guided tour of Diagon Alley. After that, we told them that we needed to go back to the hotel, so they insisted in escorting us to The Leaky Cauldron, which was a good thing, because we did not had a clue how to open the archway to get out. We made our way to our hotel room, very quiet, barely speaking to each other. Once the room door was closed, was a whole different thing. Wendy just sat into her bed, face full of bliss, and she looked at me "OH, MY GOD! They are for real! We actually have a date tomorrow with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin!", starting to giggle like a schoolgirl.

As soon as I heard the 'd' word, I froze. I looked back at her and said "We don't have a date. They are just two nice men who want to show us their country…", just realizing what I was saying. Wendy just gave me this strange look, while saying "If I didn't know better, I would say that you have never been on a date. But that's ridiculous, you are nearly thirty-one years old. You must have your share of dates by this time." I just smiled nervously and said "Yeah, sure." Wanting to change the topic of discussion I said "Sooo, what do you plan to wear for tomorrow?", knowing that her fashion sense would go on overdrive, making her forget this little conversation.

Needless to say, we had a great time with Sirius and Remus. That first day we did the tourist thing, going to Westminster Abbey, Big Ben, London Tower, Tower Bridge, and Buckingham Palace. We kept seeing each other every day, that first week, going to different places like Stonehenge, or Dover. Remus and I noticed that Wendy and Sirius were getting a bit closer, and looks like Sirius said something to Remus, because that Sunday night when we were walking back to the hotel from dinner, Remus said to me "Would you like to go to Hogwarts with me tomorrow? I have to drop some papers for work, and I can show you around Hogsmeade later."

I was speechless. Going to Hogwarts? That's every Harry Potter fan's dream come true! I said, "How are we going to get there? Remember, I can't apparate." Wendy and I spent that first night trying to come out with a likely story that we were Muggle-born witches, that studied in the states in the Salem School of Magic. We did not have an apparition license, because since we live in NYC, public transportation is pretty good, so we did not feel a need to take the test. Sirius got us big time on that one, teasing us for two whole days that the real reason we did not had the license was because we failed the exam.

He said "I can have a portkey to take us to Hogsmeade, and we will take a carriage to Hogwarts from there. So, what you say, want to go?" I smiled and nodded saying "Thank you." He looked at me "For what?" I had a very sheepish smile on my face while saying "I've heard so much about Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, and I was afraid I would not be able to see them." Remus looked at me and smiled, when Wendy looked back at us and said "Amron, you don't mind, do you?" "Mind what?", I asked. "That Sirius and I are not going to be with you tomorrow." I opened my eyes, and arching an eyebrow I said "Oh?" "Yeah, we know that Remus has to do some stuff for work, and Sirius needs to buy a wedding gift for his godson, so naturally, I'm going to help him out."

I just realized that she said wedding gift and godson with a little emphasis. Then it just clicked. Harry is getting married! Just out of curiosity, I asked "Hey Sirius, I hope you don't mind me asking, but when is the big event?" He just smiled and said "Next Friday night. I suddenly feel so old." Wendy wrapped her arm around his and smiling at him she said "You are not that old.", making him smile at her. As all this was going on, they were still walking in front of us. After this display of sweetness, Remus made a funny face and whispered in my ear "I think I'm going to get sick." I just looked at him and we started laughing at the same time. As soon as we calmed down, we looked at each other and started all over again.

We finally got to the hotel, and I asked "At what time you want to leave?" He said "I thought we might leave a little bit early and have breakfast outside the hotel. Does eight thirty sound good to you?" I nodded, and said "Good night, Remus." Remus just looked at Wendy and Sirius and he said "I'll see you at home later, Sirius. Good night.", nodding to both of us. I left the two lovebirds in the lobby, as soon as I saw Remus disapparating from an unseen corner of the lobby, and went to the room. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day indeed.

As soon as I got into the room, I thought of what I should bring. I took my backpack and put my camera, extra film and my wizard money, when I noticed the bag from Blackwells. I thought it would be interesting trying to compare the books with reality. That reminded me of a box that I had in the corner. I opened it and took my wand out. I was going to a wizard town, so I might as well bring that along, so I put it and the books inside the backpack as well. After I finished picking out what I was going to wear, I went to bed. I never noticed at what time Wendy came back, or if she did, for that matter.   
Chapter 4

Monday morning I met Remus at the hotel lobby and asked, "Where are we going?" He just smiled and said "It's a surprise.", taking my hand, and leading me outside. We entered a small grocery store close to the hotel, and Remus asked to the person behind the counter "Portkey?" He looked at us and asked "Are you the Eight Fourty-five?" He nodded, and the attendant said "Follow me." We followed him to the back of the store, and gave us a key. Remus took one end of the key, while I took the other end, facing him and said "A key for a portkey? Cute, real cute.", making him chuckle.

I heard from the front of the store "Five, four, three, two, one, enjoy your trip!", and I felt like I was being pulled from my waist first into blackness, then into a swirl of colors. I held on to Remus, as I felt my knees give in for a second, after we stopped. I looked around, we were in a small room with a glass door. A beautiful witch opened the door to let us out with a cheerful "Bonjour!" I looked at Remus, and he just smiled at me, while saying to the witch "Bonjour." When we got out of the room, we were in a small store. When we got to the street I asked suspiciously "Where are we?" He said "There is this café I love to go to, and I thought we might have breakfast there." We kept walking, recognizing some of the places. "At least you could have told me we were having breakfast in Paris." I said as casually as possible.

We kept walking through the streets of Monte Martre, when Remus stopped in a little café called Chez Colleur. We entered, and the Maitre D showed us to a reserved table for two. After our delicious breakfast of coffee, croissants, crepes, and omellettes, we walked back to the same store where we were before. When we were passing by the painter's corner, I said to Remus "You should try that restaurant over there sometime. I love it!", pointing to a restaurant called La Butte en Vigne. He just looked at me and said "I will keep it in mind." We reached the store and Remus went to the register and asked "Où est la cheminée? (Where is the fireplace)?"

The witch motioned us to follow her. She opened a glass door to another small room, with a fireplace lit at the end. Remus took a bag out of his pocket, and opening it he threw some floo powder into the fire and said "The Three Broomsticks." I took the arm that he offered, and the both of us went into the fire at the same time. I felt the pull again, but not as violently as with the portkey. We arrived inside a pub, well lit and with lots of tables. A tall witch wearing blue stilettos greeted Remus "Good morning, Professor Lupin." "Good morning, Rosmerta. Is the carriage here?" he answered. "Yes, just pulled in when you came through.", she said, watching me curiously. He just ignored her and said to me "Let's go, then."

When we went outside, I saw the carriage that was waiting for us. A horseless carriage, just like in the books. He opened the door and helped me inside. He sat in front of me, and closing the door, he tapped the roof twice, making the carriage move forward. I noticed Remus' amused expression while I was going from side to side trying to absorb every single sight. I suddenly stopped when I saw a lake. I started looking for the castle when I realized I couldn't see it. 'I'm a muggle, there is protection spells in Hogwarts to divert muggles from the area.' Was my thought when Remus pointed to the lake, and said, "There is Hogwarts." I looked in the direction he was pointing, and there it was. Looked like a castle taken out of a fairy tale.

My eyes opened in wonder, and I said "It's more beautiful than I imagined!", looking at Remus, who was smiling at me. The carriage stopped shortly after, Remus getting out first, helping me on my way out. We passed through the gigantic entrance doors, walking towards the main hallway. He stopped to open some doors to our right, and my eyes widened in awe. This was the Great Hall. You could see four enormous tables and a smaller table placed on an elevated part of the room. I walked to the table with the red and gold colors, and touching it slightly, I muttered under my breath "Griffindor!"

I heard footsteps behind us, and turned to see an older woman with a stern look on her face, hair tightened in a bun. 'That must be Professor McGonagall' was my first thought as I saw her. I saw Remus turn around at the same time I did and said "Ah, Minerva. The person I was looking for. Here is my list of books for next term.", and handed her a piece of parchment. She looked curiously at me and asked "And who is your friend, Remus?" He motioned for me to come towards them and made the proper introductions.

I shook Professor McGonagall's hand, and was saying what a pleasure was to meet her, when we heard someone else approach us. Professor McGonagall looked behind me, and smiling said "Albus, I will have the book list finished by this afternoon." I turned to see the famous Professor Dumbledore, and what I saw surprised me. Looks like I was not the only one, I could see the surprise in his expression as well.   
Chapter 5

He quickly replaced his surprise with a smile and a brighter than usual twinkle in his blue eyes. He took my hand and said "Hello, I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts." I shook his hand in response and said, "I'm Amron Zeuguirdor, a pleasure meeting you, Professor Dumbledore." The next he said surprised me, "Would you mind stepping in my office for a few minutes? I'm sure Remus will give you a guided tour of the premises afterwards." I looked at Remus, who was taken aback by Professor Dumbledore's behavior, and I said the only thing I could at the circumstances "Sure, I would love to."

Once we stepped outside the Great Hall, we kept walking until we stopped in front of a gargoyle. I heard professor Dumbledore say "Ton tongue toffee", and the gargoyle moved to the side, revealing a set of stairs which we followed and we stepped into his office. As soon as we got in, I saw the magnificent Phoenix. I went to him, and stroke his feathers, saying "Hello, Fawkes." I think I saw an expression of laughter in the Phoenix's eyes after I greeted him.

I realized that I said his name aloud, when I was not even supposed to know his name. I saw Remus' surprised expression, and Professor Dumbledore said, "Please sit down. We need to talk. First of all, how did you knew Fawkes name?"

I was going to lie, and say that I read about it (which was no lie, after all), but something in his expression made me tell the truth. I opened my backpack and put all four books on my lap. Dumbledore and Remus looked at them with curiosity, as I put them in order on top of the desk, while I was saying "Year one, year two, year three, year four. Year five is supposed to come out next summer." Dumbledore looked at the book one cover with a thoughtful expression "JK Rowling, JK Rowling… If I remember correctly, I think she was in Ravenclaw. Her cousin was in the same year as Harry, but was a Ravenclaw as well."

Remus had the same question I had, and voiced it "You did not seem surprised by the books. Why?" Dumbledore put his hands on his desk, and said, "After Voldemort's defeat, we realized that we cannot remain hidden much longer. The books are a way to make the future generations more receptive to the wizarding world, so they accept us when we decide to come out to the rest of the world. But that will not happen for a few more years. Miss Rowling was chosen simply to create the stories."

Dumbledore turned to me and continued, "But this is not the reason I wanted to talk to you. I saw your surprised expression as soon as you saw me. I take that you saw my surprised expression as well." I nodded, and kept silent. "I would make an educated guess that the reason for your surprise is because I look a lot like your grandfather?" Remus turned to face me with curiosity and I just gasped, eyes widely opened, and Dumbledore took it as an affirmative. "Well, the reason is because your grandfather and I are related, we are cousins. The last time I saw you, you were a little girl, but you have not changed that much. Still have that innocent expression in your eyes."

I looked at him, flashes of memory going through my mind. Memories when I was around ten years old, of a big family reunion, and him, telling me I had a very special talent. That clicked something in my brain, and I asked knowing the answer "What was that special talent you said I had?" He smiled and said "Have you not figured it out yet? If you were an ordinary muggle, you would not have been able to see Hogwarts at all." My suspicions had been confirmed "So, I'm really a witch then?" He just nodded and smiled.

Remus took a serious tone asking, "Why are you surprised that you are a witch? Considering how we met, I would have thought that you were a witch all along. " Dumbledore's next question was "How did you met Remus?" I told them everything from how Wendy and I sneaked into Diagon Alley to the events from this morning.

Needless to say, Remus was not happy with me, and I don't blame him. I could feel that he was controlling his anger, when he said to me "Would you like to see my office?" I knew what this was about, if we were going to fight, better do it in private. I just nodded and took the arm that he offered me, standing and saying goodbye to the Headmaster. We kept walking in silence, feeling butterflies in my stomach. I was so nervous I did not even look where we were going.

We stopped, and he opened a door for me. I stepped in, and he closed the door right behind him. He motioned to two chairs in his office, and I sat down. The fact that he was acting very calmly made me the more nervous. All he said was "You lied to me." I never thought four little words could cause so much pain.

I answered with my gaze stuck to the floor "I know. I'm sorry. What was I supposed to do? A muggle in Diagon Alley is not exactly welcomed news. We knew more or less what to expect, so we tried to play the part." Remus answered back "At least you could have told us."

I sighed, and looking at Remus in the eyes said, "Try to see it from my perspective. I know what Diagon Alley is because of the Harry Potter books. How would you act if suddenly something that you always thought was just the figment of an author's imagination turns out to be the real thing? To top it off, you meet characters from those aforementioned books and they turn out to be real people too. Even better, they offer you friendship. What are you supposed to say, 'Um, excuse me, but I'm just a mere muggle. Can you put a memory charm on me so I can forget?' It is not everyday that you find that your fantasies are real, you know."

He was deep in thought, like he was having a mental battle with himself. He finally sighed, and said, "If I would have been in your position, I probably would have done the same thing." He then got a mischievous expression, and said "So, can I see your wand?" I said "Does this means that you forgive me?" He nodded, and I said, "It's in my backpack", turning to retrieve it, but it was not there. I looked at him and said "I think I left it in Dumbledore's office. How about you give me that guided tour and then we go and retrieve my backpack?"

So Remus showed me Hogwarts, from the Astronomy tower, to the Quidditch field. We went to the lake, where I saw the giant squid. Coming back, we stopped at the Headmaster's office to retrieve my backpack. I told Remus to wait for me outside, I will just get my bag and leave. I knocked on the door, and I heard "Please come in." I peeked inside, Dumbledore was reading the books that I left. With a smile, I said, "They are good, aren't they?" He closed the book, and was going to give it to me when I said "No, please finish reading them, and send them back to me. After all, Professor, you are family."

He smiled and said "In that case, why don't you call me uncle Albus, like you used to?" I nodded, took my backpack, and headed towards the door, "I'll be leaving now. Keep in touch, and visit me sometime", I paused for a second before closing the door, "uncle Albus."

Chapter 6

As soon as I saw Remus, he smiled and asked, "Ready for Hogsmeade?" "As ready as I'm ever going to be.", was my answer. We took the carriage back to Hogsmeade, and once there we went to Zonko's, Honeydukes, Dervish and Banges, and of course, the shrieking shack.

Once I saw it, I remembered, and facing him I said, "There is a full moon tomorrow, right?" He looked at me, and I said "I've read the books, remember? I know what you are, and I don't care. You are a good man, and a good friend." He looked at me with an expression I could not recognize. He cleared his throat and said "How about a butterbeer?" I nodded and we walked back to The Three Broomsticks.

As soon as we got in, we got a table in a corner away from the entrance. Remus left to get the drinks, and came back shortly after. He waited for my reaction when I took my first sip. It was wonderful! It was something between malt and soda. I just raised my head to look at him and said "I could get used to this." "I'm glad you liked it.", he said. I noticed that he started fidgeting a little. I just asked "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head and said "Remember the wedding Sirius was talking about last night?" I nodded, and he continued, "Well, I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" I smiled and blushing said, "I would love to go with you, Remus. By the way, who is Harry getting married to?" "Did the book mention the Weaslys?", he asked. I opened my eyes in surprise and said "Is he marrying Ginny?" He nodded, amused. I had to ask now, "How about Ron and Hermione?" He smiled "They got married almost two years ago. They have a beautiful two-month-old baby girl, which they named Lily. And yes, she has the Weasly hair."

Remus looked at his watch, and he said "I told Sirius we would meet him at The Leaky Cauldron at 2:30 PM for a late lunch. Are you ready?" I nodded, and we stood up from the table. Remus threw some floo powder into the fire, and said "The Leaky Cauldron!" We went through the fire, and when we stopped I saw Sirius and Wendy waiving at us from one of the tables. Sirius looked at Remus and said, "So, did you?" Remus nodded and said "We are going to have fun on Friday." Remus saw my confused expression and said "Sirius and Wendy are going together to the wedding."

That did not surprise me much, noticing that they were very chummy and lovey-dovey for the past couple of days. I asked Remus, "Did you bought them a present yet?" He nodded, while saying, "I don't like to leave things for the last minute, like some people I know.", dodging Sirius' mock punch. Wendy and I laughed all the way to the restaurant with the antics of the two friends. We had a nice lunch, and then we decided to call it quits early, knowing that Remus should be at home before it got dark.

When we were saying our good-byes, Sirius and Wendy got very romantic, exchanging a very, very, long kiss. Remus and I just stood looking at them, while I said jokingly, "I hope they come out for air sometime soon." Remus just looked at me and laughed. I just sighed and said, "Well, I suppose I won't see you back until Friday." He nodded, but I noticed that his expression was a bit sad. I tried to cheer him, by saying (mocking Professor McGonagall's voice), "Did you remember to take your wolfsbane potion, young man?" He just smiled and gave me a big hug, while saying "Thank you, I needed that."

I was blushing furiously by Remus' friendly gesture, and when we separated, Sirius was looking at us with a raised eyebrow. Remus said goodbye to Wendy, while I did the same with Sirius. We left to our room, after watching them apparate from a hidden corner of the hotel's lobby. As soon as we entered into our room, Wendy just threw herself onto her bed, and with a dreamy expression, she said, "Amron, I'm in love!" I chuckled, and said, "No, really, I just didn't notice. Remus and I were taking bets in the lobby to see if you guys forgot to breathe back or not." I was answered with a pillow to my head.

I looked back at Wendy, and said "Did you told Sirius that you are a muggle? He needs to know. He will not be happy that we lied to them. Believe me, I know." She looked at me questioningly, so I told her everything that happened that day. She heard me, and said "I know that would cause problems sooner or later, so I 'fessed up two days ago. He seemed OK with it, just surprised that we were able to pull this off for so long. Well almost, as you found out that you are a witch after all."

Wanting to change the subject, as I did not want to remember my fight with Remus earlier, I said, "I was wondering, how would you like to use your fashion sense to the max, and help me buy a dress for the wedding?" Wendy just looked at me, eyes wide open, and put her hand on my forehead. "No, she doesn't have a fever. She could not be sick, unless you are trying to impress someone…", she said, an evil grin forming on a side of her mouth.

I shook my head, and said "No, is that I did not bring anything that could be used for a wedding, and besides, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. We are going to meet the Harry Potter! I want to look nice, you know, make a good impression, that's all." Wendy tilted her head, looking at me intensely, while circling me and muttering, "She has potential, but a simple dress will not do. I know!", with a gleam in her eye, that just made me feel an impending sense of doom and said, "Oh, no. What have I done!"

I was awaken the next morning with a "Wake up, sleepyhead!" I just opened an eye and looked at the alarm clock. I yelled "It's only 8:00 AM. Let me sleep!" After I said that I sat on my bed, while thinking 'Whoa! Talk about your Twightlight Zone moment!' Shaking my head, I asked, "Aren't you going out with Sirius today?" She shook her head, "No, he told me he wanted to stay with Remus. He is always very weak after the full moon." I nodded, and asked, afraid of what the answer would be "Ok, you win. What is the schedule for today?"

"I thought about it, and you do not only need a dress, you need a whole makeover." I stared at my friend, and asked her, "And how do you plan to accomplish that?" She just smiled and said, "Just leave it in my little and capable hands." We had breakfast in the hotel restaurant, and later we took the tube to Convent Garden. We stopped in Charles Worthington. Wendy went to the receptionist desk, and said we are here for the 9:30 appointment for Miss Zeugirdor.

I just looked at her, and said, "You had this all planned, didn't you?" She just smiled, and said, "Well, I was preparing myself to put up a fight with you, but since you wanted to come willingly, you made this so much easier." We followed the receptionist to a small room where I could change. Needless to say, I had my hair done, manicure, pedicure, and make-up. The only catch is that Wendy did not allowed me to look into a mirror until they were done.

When I finally was allowed to look myself in a mirror, I was shocked at my image. I actually looked beautiful, something I was sure would never happen. All I said was "That is me?" Wendy put an arm around my shoulders, and looking in the mirror she said, "They did a great job. Come on, now we have to get your clothes." We went shopping, and bought a dress, shoes, and a matching purse. By the time we made it back to the hotel, we were exhausted.

The next two days were a bit hectic, Wendy would not decide what to get for herself. Also, we knew we needed to buy souvenirs, as we were leaving that Saturday afternoon. Friday finally came, when we heard a tapping on the window. Wendy looked at me "What could that be?" I went towards the window, and saw an owl. I opened the window to let the owl in, and took the piece of parchment that was attached to its leg.

I gave the owl a piece of complimentary dry toast, and read the message. I looked at Wendy and said "It's from Sirius. He wants to know if they can apparate in the room around 5:30 PM. She nodded and I wrote a message back saying that it was OK, and tied it to the owl's leg. At 5:30 sharp we felt a tingle in the air, and then we saw Remus and Sirius, both looking very handsome in their formal robes.

We walked out of the hotel to the same small store Remus and I had gone to the day we went to Hogwarts. We took our portkeys and we appeared in front of a beautiful church. We went inside, and a tall redhead met us at the entrance. Sirius asked him "How is he holding on?" He laughed and said "He is just a bunch of nerves right now. I think he needs a pep talk from you, Sirius." Before he left, Sirius said, "Oh, by the way Ron, I would like you to meet Wendy Robbins and Amron Zeugirdor. Girls, this is Ron Weasley." He shook our hands and said, "Hi, nice to meet you." He then turned to Sirius and jokingly said "Let's go back, before Harry decides that he does not want to go through with it." Sirius and Ron left, so Wendy, Remus and I took some seats on the groom's side.

The ceremony was beautiful. It was like a normal muggle wedding, except that after exchanging rings, their wands meet, recognizing that now they are one soul. After the ceremony, we stayed, because the newlywed couple was taking pictures outside the church, and they wanted Remus and Sirius in their pictures. Wendy and I were looking at everything in amazement, when I heard behind me, "Are you here for the pictures as well?" I turned around, and giving him a hug, I said "Uncle Albus! I didn't saw you before. How are you?" I stepped back, and I saw Wendy with a stunned expression in her face. I smiled and said, "Wendy, I want to present you my uncle, Albus Dumbledore. Uncle Albus, my best friend Wendy Robbins." Uncle Albus shook my friend's hand, and said "So you are my niece's friend. Nice to meet you. I heard about your little adventure, so your secret is safe with me", finishing with a wink. Wendy just smiled and replied "Is a pleasure to finally meet you, Professor."

At that moment, Sirius and Remus came back, and Remus said, "Hi, Professor Dumbledore. If you excuse us, we need this ladies for some pictures." At this surprising statement, we were lead by them to some gardens, were we took pictures of the four of us, then Sirius and Wendy, and Remus and myself. I also had a picture taken of uncle Albus and I. After the pictures were taken, the five of us walked to the newlywed couple, and congratulated them. After the introductions, Ginny excused herself, to go and take family pictures with her brothers and parents. Harry looked at Sirius and said "So, this is the famous Wendy." Sirius and Remus just chuckled, and looking at our confused expression, Harry continued "She is all Sirius has talked about in the past two weeks.", making Wendy flush with embarrassment, while Sirius put his arms around her.

Then, the Weasleys came back from their picture session, and Ginny introduced us. True to form, meeting the Weasleys is like being caught in a tornado, but we had a great time. We met Hermione and the little Lily, who was adorable in her little pink dress, with her flaming Weasley hair. Then we walked to the reception area, which was near the church. We had a lot of fun at the reception. We danced almost all night. I danced with Remus, Sirius, Harry, all the Weasleys, and uncle Albus.

When uncle Albus and I finished dancing, he took my arm and said, "Come, there's someone I want you to meet." I walked with him to a table, were a woman was talking to Neville and Lavender, who I had met earlier that night. They looked at us and uncle Albus said to the woman "Joanne, there is someone I would like you to meet. This is my niece Amron Zeugirdor. Amron, this is a former Hogwarts student, Joanne Rowling."

I was stunned by his bit of news. This was JK Rowling, right in front of me! I shook her hand and I said "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Rowling. I am a great fan of your books." She just smiled and said "Thank you. So, professor Dumbledore was telling me earlier that you were the person who finally made him read my books." I looked at my uncle, and he said "I did not want to know how we were portrayed, but I have to confess, curiosity led me to read the books when you left them so conveniently on top of my desk." Then we said good-bye and we returned to our table. I gave uncle Albus a big hug and said to him "Thank you. You don't know what that meant to me." He just smiled and said "My pleasure."

The time for the bouquet throwing came, so of course, everybody made us go into the group of nervous and giggling single women. Ginny threw the bouquet, Wendy catching it, as it landed right on her hands, almost like on purpose. We heard some snickering coming from our table, and we saw that poor Sirius was being teased by the Weasley brothers (all six of them, even Percy!). The turn then came to the single gentleman, and who got the garter but Sirius. Of course, you know this meant more teasing and snickering.

As the night went on, we noticed that Sirius and Wendy were gone, making them the object of more jokes. A while later, I saw Wendy, who was glowing, with a dreamy expression on her face. I looked at her and asked, "What happened to you?" She looked at me, big smile on her face, and showed me her right hand. A beautiful engagement ring lay there. (Yes, in Europe you wear your engagement and wedding ring in your right hand, not your left.)

I looked at her, millions of questions running through my mind. Wendy continued, "Harry and Ginny enchanted the bouquet and the garter on purpose. They knew he was going to propose tonight." My mind still a bit numb because of the news, I said, "So, it's official, you are going to become Mrs. Black?" She nodded, and I gave her a big hug, saying "Congratulations! I know you two are going to be very happy together." When we walked back to the table, Sirius was finishing telling the good news, everybody congratulating the couple.

The night went on, and Remus and I decided to leave without the happy couple to give them some privacy. We walked back to the hotel in silence, knowing that this would be that last night we will see each other. I stopped, and looking at him, I said, "Remus, this past two weeks have been the best of my life. I never thought that my life would take such a turn when I took this vacation. Thank you." He took my hands in his, and said "This is not the end. We will see each other again, with our best friends getting married and everything. But I know, is only two weeks, but I feel I've known you for a lifetime. I'm really going to miss you."

Then he did something I did not expect. He took my face in his hands, and kissed me. I never thought a kiss could be like that, it was like fireworks on the fourth of July. A few seconds after I recovered from my surprise, I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back. When we separated, I could only say "I will miss you too." Then, looking up to meet his gaze, I said "I love you." He smiled, and said "And I love you too.", pulling me back against him, and giving me a very passionate kiss. When the need for air became apparent, we separated.

We kept walking in silence, holding hands not wanting for the final good-bye to arrive. As we got to the hotel, he put his arms around me, and said while caressing my cheek with the back of his hand, "I will owl you every week, and see you as soon as I can. Is not good-bye, is until later." I just nodded, fighting back the tears that were forming in my eyes. I looked at him, and saw in his eyes the same pain I was feeling. I said "Until later, then.", and kissed him again. We separated, his expression saddened, and he gave me a big hug. I stood there watching him leave through the main doors. I walked back to the room, tears running through my face. As I got into bed, I cried myself to sleep, not noticing when Wendy came back.

The next day we woke up early in the morning, as our flight left at 2:00 PM. Wendy looked at my sad expression, and asked "Is something wrong?" I shook my head and said, "No, I'm just sad that now we have to go back to the 'real' world." What can I say? We went to the airport, boring six-hour plane flight to Newark, and back home. Vacation is over, and it changed my life forever.

That is all that happened in the last three weeks, dear diary. I will soon write more about Wendy's upcoming wedding plans. This weekend we are going to visit Wendy's parents to break to them the news that she got engaged while on vacation. I'm crossing my fingers, Wendy always said that she would never get married.

Amron finished reading what she wrote in her diary two weeks before. She heard a tapping on her kitchen window, and was surprised when she saw three owls waiting for her. She opened the window, and giving them some pieces of chicken left over from her dinner, untied a package being carried by two of the owls, and a big envelope by the third. She opened the package, and saw her books inside and a note that said:

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
**Amron,**

**I hope you are not mad that the books have some writing on them. If you like, I will stop by before school term starts, and show you were the wizarding town is in NY. I also want to start training you in your wizarding skills. Send me your response with the smaller owl. The big owl is staying with you, think of it as an early birthday present. His name is Oberon. His cage and food should be arriving soon after you finish reading this letter.**

**Love,**

**Uncle Albus**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

She opened the book on top, and her eyes opened in surprise while she read out loud, " Amron, Hope you had as much fun reading this book as I had writing it. JK Rowling" She smiled, and muttered "Thanks, uncle Albus." She wrote a response back, saying that she would love to spend some time with him, and show him the city. She then looked at the biggest of the owls. It was a light brown with big yellow eyes and said to him "So, you are Oberon. Nice to meet you." The owl perched on her shoulder, nudged her ear affectionately and hooted back. She stroke his feathers and noticed that on a corner in her kitchen, there was a cage with a stand and a bag of food.

She then opened the other envelope, where three sets of pictures were waving at her. The first one, was of Sirius, Wendy, Remus and herself, all waving back at her. The second one was of Professor Dumbledore and herself, also waving. The third one was of Remus and herself, this time they were waving, but suddenly Remus had a mischievous smile, grabbed her image by the waist and gave her a passionate kiss, making her smile.

There was a piece of parchment with the photographs. In Remus' neat handwriting, the note read:   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Beloved,**

**I hope you are doing well. Here are the pictures from the wedding. I have to confess that life is very dull without you here. Sorry I did not write to you before, but I'm just getting ready for the beginning of the school term, meaning I moved back to Hogwarts. Harry's birthday celebration was yesterday, as he was out in his honeymoon for his birthday. Everybody sends you their regards. Are you coming with Wendy to England for the wedding preparations? I can't wait to have you in my arms again. I miss you.**

**With my deepest love,**

**Remus**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

She smiled, teary eyed, and wrote to him:

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
**Dear Remus,**

**Thank you for the pictures. Uncle Albus is coming later this month to show me around the wizarding town in New York City. As soon as I find were we can take a portkey to England I will let you know. I miss you deeply. Think of me in your dreams, as I have you in mine.**

**I love you.**

**Amron**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

She tied the notes to two of the owls, and saw them take flight, while thinking 'Life is never going to be the same again.' She smiled, knowing that life will never be dull again, it will be a great adventure.   


The End   


A/N: Let me know what you think! I know the ending is kinda weird. Please leave a contribution in the little box. Thanks!!!!   



End file.
